


Shadow Perceptions

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his Captain lies injured in Sickbay, his Dr thinks about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Perceptions

Shadow Perceptions 

by Lady Albatross

 

There is barely a sound to be heard here in the dead of night but the faint regimented ticking of the clock on the wall as time passes by along with the slight hum of the reactors as they dive the Seaview on her watery way. But the sound that is paramount right now is the steady, yet hushed, sound of him breathing. However these combined noises only lay a peripheral claim to my senses. Another has overpowered my sense of hearing; the sense of sight. For there, lying stretched out before me on the clean white sheets, is such a captivating vision. 

I sit here alone watching, pondering, just as he and I have sat so many nights before, mesmerized by him and all that makes him so unique. His golden beauty is crowned by a mass of soft dark silk. His generous heart and chivalrous nature transforming him into a shining beacon to his men who would follow him to hell and back; as many have done in the past. Fighting with righteousness, repelling evil is as natural to him as breathing. 

But this is the sight that everyone recognizes when they contemplate this exceptional person. Yet there is more to him that the obvious if one was to look further than skin depth. And I, I have been fortunate enough to not only witness it but to experience it as well!

In the minuscule beam of light, just barely emanating from the low level lamp, I notice him begin to stir. His legs, for so long still, are shifting as he tries to straighten up his long limbs, trailing them across the mattress from side to side in an effort to find a comfortable position. And such powerful legs he possesses as well!

Heat develops, rising, travelling around my own body as memories of other nights intrude upon my thoughts. Memories of those very same legs, wrapped securely around my waist, and occasionally around my neck, as in the heat of the moment our passions interweave as I plunge my stiff cock, aching with need, deep within his beautiful body as his slick passage welcomes my hardened member. Faster! Harder! Faster! My wild thrusts he eagerly meets; actively seeking his pleasure as well as my own as we join our bodies in the most ancient of ritual dances - making love. The end result is always earth shattering as we climax together, cuming in each other, over each other and for each other before collapsing in a satiated heap, our bodies still entwined. 

A muffled groan from beside me pulls me back to real time. As I look around I see he is dreaming restlessly and as I lift my hand to reassure him it occurs to me that the feelings of need where not just in my memories. I had been stroking myself; my highly aroused cock was throbbing and so close to release that all it would take would be one or two further strokes to reach fulfilment. 

It would have been too embarrassing to be found with my clothes wet, dripping with my own juices, especially in a semi-public place such as this. He would not know that I would be gone for a moment or two, and he is the last person to deny me my pleasure. Stumbling from my seat I proceed in the direction of the head. “I'll be back in a minute, love! Sorry!” I whisper to him as I leave, knowing he will not hear me but needing to tell him nonetheless.

Returning a few minutes later, my dream induced need now contented; I once again feast my eyes on his features, devouring the very quintessence of him. And it’s at times like this that I thank the multitude of gods in this world of ours for knowing him, for loving him but most importantly for being the recipient of his love. Whatever influence cupid used to guide this man my way and then meld his life, his love to mine I will forever be eternally grateful. At times I still cannot believe this paragon, this young Adonis is with me, giving himself so willingly to me, or for that matter gets as hot and turned as he does with desire for me. It’s inexplicable, but it’s true, it is no dream; it is my life, our life, and our love. The only interlude in our zeal is our shared duty to Seaview and her crew. But we more than make up for any enforced abstinence once we return home. 

God I love him, and I would not change a single thing about him. No that’s not true, there is one thing I would change, if I dared, and if I did not think it would destroy who and what he is, only to make him unrecognizable to me. His altruism! I would dearly love to lower it a few notches, not a lot just enough for him to be satisfied with doing his duty here and not adding the perils that nearly always accompany his missions for the ONI. For then I may not find myself in this position so much, instead of sitting here watching him and worrying over him, I may be able to spend more time in bed with him, cuddled up to his warm gorgeous body. But, for now this is how things must be. 

He’s moaning again, but this time it is not a dream, the pain has returned. 

Reaching across I adjust his IV, allowing further medication to ease his pain to let him rest easy, to once again allow him to heal from injuries inflicted in his countries service. Mercifully the injuries, which he accumulates like badges of courage, were minor this time. 

Thankfully I am in a position that I do not have to explain my constant attendance and nearness to my love. Tomorrow he will feel better, but tonight I'll indulge my senses a bit more, until we once again return home and behind closed doors love each other to exhaustion. 

As I watch him sleep, beauty at rest, kindness at ease, I bless the day I met him, for it was on that first day that he and I feel in love unbelievable as it may seem and I have never, ever regretted the decision to follow my heart and surrender all that I am to him, and to accept for safe keeping his heart which he gifted me with. 

Sleep on, love. I am here, as always.

The End


End file.
